


Moondust

by blackoblivion13



Series: Voltron Moondust AU [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom!Lance, Happy Feels eventually, Hunk's family?, I don't know if I want Klance or Shlance or Shklance soo, I needed Lance-centric feels, I tagged them all, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm dying, Lance and relationships, Lance's family - Freeform, M/M, Moondust AU, Probably eventually smut, Rating May Change, Sad!Lance, WIP, if there is smut it'll be, klance, shklance - Freeform, shlance, what about Keith's and Shiro's family?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackoblivion13/pseuds/blackoblivion13
Summary: Inspired by Moondust by Jaymes YoungSummary:Lance knew nothing would ever come of his infatuation with Shiro. The older man probably had no interest in him as anything beyond a teammate, except probably as family (Lord knows that's how he feels about the other paladins). He knew that, but his heart wouldn't listen to his brain. But after confessing his situation to Coran, something does come of it. In the form of an irritating, mullet-wearing asshole (meant in the most affectionate way possible, of course), Lance finds himself finally burying his love for Shiro... but the sun is just another star and he wonders if this one will be too far for him to reach, too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I did the thing that I didn't want to do... I started a Voltron fic. Y.Y I posted on tumblr about it and I was kinda hoping someone else would take up the challenge, but here I am. Impatient and with deep regret.
> 
> Anyway, I'm writing it cuz I'm Lance shipper trash and I'm just dying for it.
> 
> This chapter is probably too heavy and I'm sorry about that. I'm aiming for that happy ending though, but I don't know if he's gonna end up with Keith or Shiro or both of them... we'll find out. I think I tagged them all though?

Lance knew he had no chance. He wasn’t dumb. Not that it stopped him, of course. Honestly, who wouldn’t feel this way in the face of Shiro? Smiling gently at one of Lance’s lame jokes, at Shiro—beautiful perfect Shiro—cradling him in his arms after Lance cockily bit off more than he could chew (usually in defense of someone, but trying to explaining that when you’d just nearly gotten blown to bits by one thing or the other). No, Lance was sure that there was no one who could resist it in this lifetime.  
And it only got worse… Shiro went from being an untouchable legend—someone Lance could only dream of ever meeting let alone becoming close too, his idol—to a strong ally and companion, something so close to family that it helped eased the homesickness—after everything they’d gone through in the last year, even that stupid mullet head had become a soft spot in his heart and he treasured him… but Shiro… he had curled himself into a special spot in Lance’s heart.  
Without any real conscious thought, Lance fell silent as his thoughts whirled around. It wasn’t bad enough, he thought, that he had to like a guy—as someone who was so sure he was straight, who was more or less terrified of finding out that he wasn’t, this was a big deal—but the guy he fell for was the most unobtainable person on the ship—maybe next to Allura.  
Lance let out a sigh and stared at his food goo, eating it without really tasting it.  
“Lance?” Shiro asked, his voice concerned in that way that made him feel so, so special and just pulled Lance in, distracting him from his thoughts as the image of Shiro gently running his fingers over the side of his face, feather touches that he could almost imagine, lips that must be soft and perhaps a little chapped brushing against his own. “Lance…?”  
“Huh?” Lance jerked in response to his name. He’d not heard a thing that had been said to him, so focused on his fantasy of Shiro that he’d all but drowned out the real one. He felt a small blush of shame heat up his face and he was glad for his dark skin.  
“Are you okay?” he asked, ever patient. Lance wanted. He wanted so bad. He wanted to be special to Shiro… something more than just another teammate… something more than family.  
“Of course!” he said, his voice perhaps too loud as he gave them all one of those fake laughs he’d perfected. He felt his heart sink though as he told himself once more that Shiro would never like him. Shiro was 23 and seemed to be so together except during the most triggering moments, while Lance was a fresh-faced 18 year old who could barely manage to get from his room to the cafeteria of the castle without nearly breaking something on the way.  
Keith snorted form his spot next to him and Lance shot him a glare, loathe to take his eyes away from the concerned look on Shiro’s face, but also happy for the reprieve it brought him. Keith just gave him a flat look before he started mixing his food goo around on his plate again.  
“You know,” Allura said, her voice holding something almost tender, “You can talk to any of us if you’ve got something on your mind…” She gave him a gentle smile from her spot at the head of the table and Lance really had to do something if even Allura was starting to butt in… though, he guessed that the Altean princess always had a tendency to become involved in most things. Like her policy or something.  
“The only thing on my mind is you,” Lance turned to give her an exaggerated wink, internally a little surprised Shiro hadn’t stopped him like he normally did when Lance was about to make an idiot of himself flirting. He could practically feel Keith’s eye roll as he snorted again and the others groaned.  
“He’s fine,” Pidge grunted, rolling their eyes.  
Lance made the finger gun motion at the green paladin before standing up and making a show of stretching and yawning. “Well…” he drawled, “I don’t know about you, but I’m beat… And, of course, I have to get my beauty sleep…”  
“You say that, but your face never seems to improve.” Keith said voice flat except for the hint of teasing that told Lance that he meant no real harm… a trait that had taken Lance a better part of their time together to understand about the red paladin. Lance rose to the bait, knowing it was expected of him and in need of making up for his earlier slip.  
“At least I…” he paused, floundered for words for a second. “At least I don’t have a mullet.” He finally said giving Keith a proud smirk, though the expression felt oddly strained. Normally their banter helped more than Keith probably realized, but they’d had a long day of training, and perhaps Lance was really just too tired.  
Keith gave me a flat look while the others rolled their eyes at us. A part of Lance almost wished Keith had pressed back and said something more to try and pull Lance’s thoughts from their downward spiral that cracked his cocky, too-good-for-you persona and revealed that part of him that was full of self-doubt… a part of him that he hated.  
Another, almost more powerful part, was so relieved that Keith hadn’t said anything else. That part of him wanted nothing more than to go curl under his blanket and sleep through the unhappy feelings in his stomach. Fate—and Coran—had another idea in mind. The energetic Altean was surprisingly perceptive and almost always noticed when Lance was feeling less than stellar.  
“I think I’ll also head to bed. I have to be up early for the weekly cleaning of the cryopods.” He said, smile on his lips. “Princess,” he said with a small bow of his heads, “Paladins.”  
Lance could’ve escaped to his room without waiting for Coran, but he hesitated and the thought of maybe talking to Coran was tempting. Coran was always there for him and he trusted the Altean to keep quiet about anything they talked about, because as loud as Coran tended to be he was one of the most loyal people Lance had ever had the pleasure of being friends with.  
Lance decided to wait and after giving his goodnights to the others, the two walked out of the room and through the vast halls of the castle in companionable silence. Lance hated the emptiness of this castle in times like this… the way his footsteps echoed off the walls when he wasn’t paying attention to his steps—he wasn’t a natural at anything, and that included being stealthy. He wished sometimes that they allowed people onto the ship… that they let people live in this space with them. With more people on here, maybe Lance wouldn’t have become so fixated on Shiro, or at least would’ve had someone else to distract him from it all.  
Coran didn’t push for conversation immediately, Lance noticed, but instead waited. Lance was thankful for this as he tried to push his thoughts in a different direction.  
“Homesick?” he asked in a gentle way.  
“No,” Lance said, immediately, before shaking his head and sighing. “I mean, yes, of course I’m home sick… I miss my mom and my abuel—my grandparents,” he ran a hand through his hair, surprised by the length of it. He guessed it was time for another trim of her would have a stupid mullet. “I miss my siblings… the way my dad would switch from English to Spanish while talking to someone… I miss all of that, but…”  
“There’s something else…?” Coran prompted when Lance fell silent. We’d stopped only a turn and a hallway away from Lance’s room.  
“I just…” Lance shook his head and he didn’t know where to start, he was barely sure he wanted to tell Coran at all. “I know I shouldn’t, Coran, but I just… do…” Lance babbled, and for Coran’s part he waited patiently, sure that Lance would eventually explain. “Like I know! And yet I still read into it too much.”  
“And it’s not his fault! He didn’t ask for me to like him but me and my stupid heart and I just… I just like him…” He could feel the frustration squeezing his chest and he hated how helpless he felt when it came to these feelings, but he had no way of dealing with him. “And don’t even get me started on the fact that he’s a he! I mean, I shouldn’t have even… he shouldn’t have even blipped on my radar! Like…” and he carried on more and more about this and that, not paying attention that he’d not told Coran who ‘he’ was and trying not to think about how good it felt to finally tell somebody.  
“And I know he’s definitely not interested in my… I mean, he’ just… argh… and then I’m… well, I’m just...” He scrapped his hands through his hair again as he sighed. Lance ended his rant, his face probably flushed slightly, but his chest felt lighter and he was sure that that’s what mattered.  
“If you don’t mind my asking…” Coran trailed off questioningly. Lance nodded for him to go ahead and ask. “Are you talking about Shiro?”  
Yup, Lance was definitely the color of a tomato now. He looked away in embarrassment before mumbling out a ‘yeah.’  
Coran gave him a sympathetic smile and squeezed his shoulder offering the only comfort he could. They both knew nothing Coran said would help much and that listening was enough for now. Lance’s homesickness hit him with renewed vigor and he felt like he might cry and he hated that such a simple things inspired this sort of reaction from him.  
“Thanks, Coran… for listening. I’m… gonna go to bed now…” he mumbled trying hard not to start blubbering then and there. Coran, in this moment reminded him of his older brother, who was an avid supporter and important advisor for Lance when it came to matters he was too scared to confide to his parents about.  
“Sleep well, Lance.” Coran said, “And if you want, in the morning I can make you my extra special Altean Hot Drink.”  
That startled a laugh out of Lance as he said, “Thanks, but no thanks. I feel better already.”  
Coran’s look was soft in response, a curious expression on his face, for sure.  
“Allura’s right, you know, you can always talk to us if there’s something on your mind.”  
“Night,” Lance said with a nod and with that he ducked off towards his room. He still felt a little down inside, and he doubted that feeling would soften its hold anytime soon, but he was glad to have confessed some of what he was feeling to someone… and he was glad that it was Coran.


End file.
